


Day Thirty-One: Writer's Choice

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [31]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Double Anal Penetration, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Derek, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Shit, shit, shit,” Stiles murmurs as he opens his jeans the moment they’re inside with the door closed. He strokes himself roughly until his cock explodes. He watches as rope after rope of cum flies onto the floor between his feet.Stiles sighs as he releases his cock only to stares down at his member in shock. “Cas? Why didn’t that help? Why is it still hard and angry with me?”“It’s going to take more than that for the spell to be over.”Stiles finally peels his eyes away from his hard, red cock to look up at the angel. “Why aren’t you freaking out? You got hit with it just like me.”“I’m an angel. It’s not as potent with me.”“But you’re still feeling the effects?”Castiel nods his head as he slowly takes his trenchcoat off. The way it falls from his shoulders has Stiles’ belly fill with molten lust. This is going to be a long night.





	Day Thirty-One: Writer's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For my final day of Kinktober I decided a foursome would be fun...(as I shake my head because PRONOUNS bahaha) But who better to stick together than my fav two from teen wolf and my fav two from supernatural? Here's some super self indulgent smut. Hope you enjoy :)

Dean’s staring down at his phone, rechecking that he read Castiel’s text correctly as he walks towards the motel room. He looks up to see a brooding man walking towards him from the opposite direction. The guy is all angry eyebrows and leather jacket. Dean assumes he’ll pass the guy but instead they stand chest to chest in front of the motel room that Cas told him to meet at, saying there was an emergency. 

“You lost, buddy?” Dean asks, wondering if this guy is involved with Cas’ emergency somehow. 

“No. I was told to meet here to collect my boyfriend.”

Dean raises his brow, hand going to his back where his pistol is stashed. “That so?”

The guy’s brows pinch together even further, eyes boring into Dean’s hand. “Keep it in your pants, hunter.”

“How’d you-” Dean’s cut off as a loud moan comes from behind the motel room door. 

“Dean!” he hears Cas yell. “Get your ass in here and bring Derek with you!”

“What the hell?” Derek asks under his breath as Dean slowly opens the door. 

The sight before him makes Dean confused. But also so fucking turned on. Castiel has a thin, lithe guy pinned to the bed as he rides his long cock. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Derek demands in a husky voice. 

“Fuck,” the guy under Cas moans as he fills Cas’ ass with his cum. “It’s about time you guys got here,” he pants out as Cas lifts himself off of his dick. “I can explain.”

Cas cuts in, “but first, get naked.”

~Two hours before~

Stiles wiggles against his restraints as he tries to figure out how the hell they got into this mess. “This is such bullshit,” he mutters, more to himself than anyone else.

“How do we always get ourselves into situations like this?” Castiel grits through his clenched teeth. 

“I blame Derek and Dean. If they would just take us along on their hunts instead of sidelining us and keeping us at home, we wouldn’t feel the need to hunt behind their backs.”

“I’m not sure they’ll see it that way.”

“Fuck off. I’m blaming them and I expect you to do the same,” Stiles huffs. 

Stiles manages to get the knife from his boot and cut the ropes around his wrist. Once he’s freed, he wastes no time getting Castiel untied. 

“I have some witch killing bullets in the gun she took from me. If we can find that we’ll be able to stop her once and for all,” Castiel whispers as they quickly look around the room for their weapons. 

Just as Stiles does a little victory dance and lifting the gun over his head, the vents start blowing and a purple smoke starts to pour into the room.

“Well, fuck,” Stiles hisses as he frantically looks for an exit. Stiles covers his face with his tee shirt as he tries to get the door open. His movements becomes more and more frantic as his oxygen supply runs lower and lower. His lungs burn until he can’t hold back any longer. The moment he takes a deep breath in, his vision begins to blur.

“Stiles,” Cas calls but Stiles can’t seem to focus. His body feels on fire, his limbs getting heavy and uncoordinated. 

Stiles lands on his ass, head swimming. He can hear Castiel yelling before a gunshot rings through the air, pulling Stiles from the fog. 

“Come on,” Castiel says through gritted teeth as he lifts Stiles off the ground. Stiles stumbles along as Castiel leads him out of the room and into Stiles’ jeep. 

“Oh fuck,” Stiles groans, head tilting back against his headrest as Castiel gets into the driver’s seat. “Derek’s gonna be so mad.”

Stiles’ body begins to warm again, this time in a confusing way. Every part of him is slowly becoming more and more sensitive. As Castiel drives, every single pot hole or bump he hits makes Stiles moan in pleasure. “What the fuck’s going on?”

Castiel looks over at him and winces. “We were hit with a spell. It’s-” Cas looks back at the road. “It’s going to compel us to indulge in the sins of the flesh.”

Stiles stares at the angel, piecing his words together. “Oh my god.” Stiles’ moans as Castiel hits another bump, his shirt which has never bothered him before now rubs deliciously against his nipples. “Are you saying that witch hit us with something that’s gonna make us compelled to fuck?”

“Yes.”

“Shit. We need to hurry,” Stiles says breathlessly as his hand slowly wanders to his hard cock. He’s so desperate to come, needing some sort of relief so he can actually think about anything that’s not his hard dick. 

“We’re here,” Castiel says, quickly getting out of the jeep and opening the hotel room door. Stiles has never been more thankful for the Winchester’s habit of getting shitty motel rooms with door outside for easy access. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Stiles murmurs as he opens his jeans the moment they’re inside with the door closed. He strokes himself roughly until his cock explodes. He watches as rope after rope of cum flies onto the floor between his feet. 

Stiles sighs as he releases his cock only to stares down at his member in shock. “Cas? Why didn’t that help? Why is it still hard and angry with me?”

“It’s going to take more than that for the spell to be over.”

Stiles finally peels his eyes away from his hard, red cock to look up at the angel. “Why aren’t you freaking out? You got hit with it just like me.”

“I’m an angel. It’s not as potent with me.”

“But you’re still feeling the effects?”

Castiel nods his head as he slowly takes his trenchcoat off. The way it falls from his shoulders has Stiles’ belly fill with molten lust. This is going to be a long night. 

~Present~

Derek stalks over to Stiles’ side, taking his face between his hands. “This is why I tell you to stay home. You’re human.”

Dean steps towards the bed. “What the hell is wrong with being human?”

“Yeah, Derek. There’s nothing wrong with being human. I can handle myself,” Stiles says against Derek’s lips. Stiles kisses him, grabbing him by the short hairs at the back of his head and Derek moans into the kiss. 

Dean’s eyes moves over to Cas where he lays on the bed next to Stiles. The angel gives him a raised brow that makes Dean’s dick begin to plump. “I believe I told you to get naked,” he says and Dean scrambles to obey. 

As Dean gets out of his clothes, Stiles begins to whimper, hands rushing to help Derek out of his clothing as well. “Please,” Stiles says between kisses. “Need you. Need to feel you.”

Castiel leans over and uses his left hand to touch up and down Stiles’ chest. His mouth finds its way to the back of Stiles’ neck, leaving nips and licks across his neck and shoulders. 

Dean wonders if this should make him jealous, seeing his boyfriend touching someone else but as he takes in all three of them his cock leaks precome into his boxers. He wants to be in this tangle of limbs. 

Dean and Derek toss their boxers away at roughly the same time. Castiel pushes Stiles down so he’s laying flat on his back once again. The angel runs his hand down Stiles’ torso, bypassing his dick to get to his ass. Cas runs his finger over Stiles’ hole which Dean can see is pink and so fucking pretty. Cas must use his mojo to get everything down there nice and clean because suddenly Stiles his moaning and writhing. 

“Derek. Come straddle my face. Please, need to taste you,” Stiles whines as Cas removes his finger. 

Dean has seen that perfectly plump ass taunting him, now he wants a taste. He gets on the bed between Stiles’ legs. Laying on his belly, he grabs Stiles’ cheeks, squeezing them and being rewarded with a muffled moan of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek moans, his bubble butt on display for Dean to watch, the strong muscles flexing as he drives his cock into Stiles’ throat. 

Dean blows against Stiles’ hole, watching as it clenches. He decides the poor guy’s probably been teased enough and begins to lap against the hole in long strokes. He swirls his tongue around, loving how Stiles’ ass begins to loosen and relax for him. 

When Dean looks up he sees Castiel kissing Derek, their tongues mingling. Cas’ hand is buried in Derek’s dark hair, holding him exactly how he wants him. Dean moans and Stiles must be able to feel the vibrations because he lets out a high pitched whine and his cock twitches against his belly. 

“I’m going to make you come again, Stiles,” Cas announces before leaning down and taking Stiles’ cock into his mouth. 

“Oh my god!” Stiles cries as he comes into Cas’ waiting mouth. Derek runs his hands over Stiles’ face as he murmurs words of praise. 

Dean gives Stiles’ hole one last kiss before sitting up. He expects Stiles’ cock to grow soft after coming but instead stays rock hard, pointed up at his belly. 

“We were hit with a spell,” Cas explains without being asked. 

“That requires you to fuck?” Derek deadpans as he runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair. 

“Yes,” Stiles whines. “Now someone get inside me already!”

Derek’s lips twitch as he looks down at Stiles. “Idiot,” he mumbles before pulling Stiles to the edge of the bed. He lifts Stiles easily, flipping him over to his belly, feet planted on the floor. “Lube?” Derek asks, looking at Castiel. 

Cas squirts some lube onto his own hand before tossing it over to Derek. Those intense blue eyes pin Dean in place as Cas runs the lube over Dean’s hard cock. Dean moans at the same exact time that Stiles does, their noises of pleasure merging. 

“Yes. Please, Derek,” Stiles moans as Derek fingers Stiles’ ass open, making sure he’s prepped. 

Cas lays on his stomach, feet planted on the ground and ass up in the air for Dean. Dean knows the angel doesn’t need any prep so he slowly pushes his cock all the way in with one long thrust. Dean watches as Castiel pulls Stiles forward, distracting him by kissing him passionately. 

“Shit,” Dean murmurs to himself as Derek begins to penetrate Stiles. He watches as Derek’s hips move forward and his stomach muscles flex. Dean begins to move inside Cas, unconsciously matching Derek’s movements. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek grits through clenched teeth. “You keep gripping me like that and this is gonna be over quicker than you’d like.”

Dean picks up his thrusts, pegging Cas’ prostate hard enough that Cas has to pull back from kissing Stiles, instead the two just pant into each other’s mouths. Dean's fingers dig into Cas’ hips as the sound of their skin slapping fills the room. 

“Yes,” Stiles cries as one of his hands reaches down to stroke his own cock. “Come in me. Need it, Derek.”

Dean watches with wide eyes as Derek growls. He thrusts into Stiles a handful of times before leaning down and biting the back of his neck as he fills his ass with cum. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers as his orgasm overcomes him. Below him, Castiel moans as he comes as well. His ass clenching down on Dean’s cock and making his pleasure last even longer. 

Dean lets out a sigh as he pulls out of Cas’ ass. He wipes his sweaty brow before sitting down next to Cas, rubbing his back up and down. 

“Not enough,” Stiles says, his hands gripping the bed sheets. His body is flushed, highlighting his sprinkling of moles. His ass is still tilted up in the air, begging for Derek to fuck him again. “I need more. Please.”

Castiel stands up and walks over to Derek’s side of the bed. He lifts Stiles up off the bed, making Stiles wrap his legs around the angel’s waist. Then Castiel sits down with his feet still on the ground. 

“Ride my cock, Stiles. We’ll take care of you,” he huskily whispers against Stiles’ ear. Stiles’ entire body shivers as he adjusts himself. Derek reaches down and holds Cas’ cock up so Stiles can easily sink down. 

“Need more,” Stiles says through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into Cas’ shoulders as he begins to ride his cock. 

Derek slathers more lube onto his fingers before pushing on alongside Cas’ cock. Stiles whimpers as he nods his head, letting Derek know he’s on board for what’s next. 

Dean makes his way over to Cas, kneeling beside the angel. He leans forward and licks a stripe across Cas’ throat. Cas hums out his approval as Dean peppers the area with kisses before nipping lightly. Then he moves over to Stiles and gives him the same treatment, a hand on each of their backs. 

Dean moves his hand lower down Stiles’ back until he’s at his ass. His finger touches Stiles’ rim where it’s stretched around Cas’ cock and Derek’s fingers. Dean can feel Derek's cum being pushed out of Stiles' hole from Cas' cock and Stiles lets out a choked little noise as Dean brings him finger up to his mouth, tasting Derek's salty release. 

“Fuck,” Dean hisses, watching Stiles’ ass stretch even further. “So fucking sexy like this,” he murmurs before pulling Stiles into a kiss. He shoves his tongue into his mouth knowing that’s exactly what Stiles needs right now until they can both taste Derek's cum. 

“Ready?” Derek asks as he rubs more lube over his dick. 

“Yes,” Stiles says breathlessly as he pulls away from Dean. He looks over his shoulder with wild eyes. “Fuck me, Derek.”

Derek, careful not to hurt Stiles, moves forward. Dean leans over Stiles’ shoulder in order to watch Derek’s cock make its way into Stiles’ ass. 

“Doing so good,” Dean whispers as he peppers Stiles’ shoulder with kisses. Once Derek’s cockhead pops through Stiles’ loosened ring of muscles, Stiles throws his head back and lets out a sigh of relief. “So good, Stiles.”

Once Derek is completely buried to the hilt, he gives Stiles a moment to adjust before beginning to move. His movements are gentle but must feel amazing based on the sounds coming from both Stiles and Cas. 

A hand wraps around Dean’s cock and Dean lets out a gasp. He looks down to find long, gorgeous fingers pleasuring him. He can feel Stiles’ wide eyes staring down at his cock. Those whiskey honey eyes are filled with hunger and lust. 

“I need it, Dean. Need to be completely filled.”

Dean nods his head as he runs a hand through Stiles’ hair. Cas lays completely on his back, pulling Dean’s hip and encouraging him to sit on Cas’ face. He puts a knee of either side of Castiel’s head. 

Castiel runs a finger through his crack and Dean's body shivers at the feeling of Cas' mojo cleaning him, getting him ready for more. The first feel of Cas’ tongue makes Dean close his eyes in ecstasy. He tilts his head up towards the ceiling and lets the sensation wash over him. Cas’ tongue is magical. 

“Fuck,” Dean whimpers as a warm, wet mouth encompasses his dick. He opens his eyes and finds Stiles looking up at him. His pink, puffy lips look incredible stretched around his cock. 

Derek grunts as he picks up the speed of his thrusts. His ab muscles twitch with every movement. Dean reaches forward, tweaking one of Derek’s nipples until it hardens under his fingers. Dean runs his fingers over Derek's dusting of chest hair, tugging on the hairs. 

A rumble goes through Derek’s chest. It’s so fucking sexy how unhuman the sound it. Dean’s balls begin to pull up towards his body, his orgasm rushing towards him. Castiel adds a finger alongside his tongue in Dean’s ass. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles moans as he lets go of Dean’s cock. “I’m gonna come. Need you all to come in me. Fill me up. Please.”

Dean grips Stiles’ hair as he plunges his dick back into Stiles’ mouth, fucking into his throat. 

“Yes,” Cas cries as his body goes tense. He bites down on Dean’s butt cheek as he comes into Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles moans around Dean’s cock and the vibrations mixed with the pain from Cas’ teeth is enough to set him off. He fills Stiles’ mouth and Stiles quickly swallows every single drop. 

Stiles’ eyes shut tight, his face morphing in pleasure. “Yes. Knot me, Derek. Do it.”

Cas moves slightly until his cock comes free from Stiles’ body just as Derek picks up his pace, shoving his dick hard into Stiles’ ass. Suddenly, he plunges in one last time as he howls. Stiles cries out and comes untouched across Cas’ belly. 

“Fuck. Yes. Milk me, Stiles,” Derek says as he pulls Stiles up against his chest. Derek swivels his hips slightly before stilling and biting into Stiles’ shoulder with a loud groan. 

Stiles’ entire body goes limp as he lets out a content sigh. Dean looks down and notices that his cock is finally softening. 

“Oh. Thank god,” Stiles huffs as Derek carefully maneuvers them onto the bed, spooning up behind him. 

“So,” Dean says as he lays down on the other side of Cas who’s spooned up behind Derek. “You really got a knot?”

Stiles lets out a surprised laugh. “Oh yeah. And let me tell you, it is amazing. It sits right on your prostate and inflates.” Derek moves his hips slightly and Stiles lets out a little moan. “You should try riding it next, Dean.”

Dean gets up on his elbow to look down at Stiles. “Oh yeah?”

Derek turns to look up at Dean and gives him a small shrug. Cas buts in, “we have a few hours before we need to check out.”


End file.
